Fate
by Detective Marx
Summary: Fate is an interesting thing and of course, Elphaba didn't believe it until she was on the run from the Gale Force. She believes fate has been against her ever since her birth and went against her until now. Maybe fate had something else planned for Elphaba and it involves a certain Winkie Prince. My first Wicked Fic!


**My first Wicked Story. I am a huge fan of this musical and the fan fiction on here; I wanted to see if I could do some justice in writing this. Slightly different from the musical, I made Elphaba already know that Fiyero is engage to Glinda and she hasn't seen Nessarose yet. But Fiyerba all the way baby!**

* * *

Fate

Elphaba was on the run. She held her cloak close against her body as she flew into the skies but she knew that her broomstick was getting tired and people would soon spot her. It was now time to land but where?

She glanced around before she noticed a forest and guided the broom toward the forest. When she landed, she held the broom with her right hand while holding her cloak around as she began to resume her run. It was the best thing she knew after all, since she was the Wicked Witch of the West. She only had so much time when _they _would realize that she landed then they would send the Gale Force to come after her.

_Fiyero…_

Fiyero would be hunting her and she wondered if this was just predestined. This life of unhappiness from the moment she was born to now, did fate had anything to do with this. She laughed to herself about this, her of all people thinking her life was destined to be turmoil.

There was supposed to be a celebration through out of Oz about _her_.

Now it was a witch-hunt for her.

She wished to see Glinda or her sister or even Fiyero. Sweet Oz, she missed Fiyero. She ran faster until she heard loud crunches after her. She looked over her shoulder to see a green uniform and she froze knowing she had been caught but she would not back off without a fight. "Come out and fight me," she ordered.

"That wouldn't be so wise if I know what's good for me," a reply came. She watched as hands were raised and she eyed the green uniform that was coming closer to her. That was until she noticed the face. She felt a smile form on her face and tears slightly building up.

It was Fiyero.

"Elphaba," he softly said as he walked over to her. Oh, how he said her name was something that caught Elphaba off guard, she had not heard it in so long. All she was is the Wicked Witch of the West, the most feared person in all of Oz. But in this moment, she felt like that young woman she was in Shiz.

There was no difference then and now except her name. she was still the same girl who doubted his feelings for her. She wished for his love but that was a dream for emerald skin was not suitable for someone like him. She wasn't that girl from the beginning or now. Not to mention that this man was _engaged_ to Glinda, _her best friend._

Now, it was became more complicated.

She wanted to back away and run but her body said the opposite. Instead, she moved forward toward Fiyero who took her hand into his. Elphaba dropped her broom to the ground from the touch and Fiyero quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. She wanted to fight it but now she couldn't especially when she had him with her _now_. "Fiyero," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I've been looking for you for so long."

Elphaba pushed back, "You have to go. You can't be seen with me."

Fiyero shook his head, "I'm not letting you go. I took this job to find you and I just found you and I'm not letting you go."

"Don't be brainless-"

"I already am," he argued.

"But Glinda-"

"Glin set the whole engagement up. Elphaba, please don't go," he begged her. He cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero…please let me go," she pleaded. It was getting too much; she wanted to be away from this pain knowing that Fiyero can't be with her. That if he loved her that their love wasn't going to last.

However, Fiyero shook his head. "I love you," he stated causing Elphaba to stop struggling. His eyes locked onto hers as he whispered, "I'm in love with _you_, Elphaba."

"How can you love me," she questioned.

"Because I just can. I'm in love with you because of your beautiful heart and strength. Oz, I love you, Elphaba."

Elphaba was dumbfound for words. It had to be a dream for her to hear Fiyero say those words but she knew it wasn't a dream. This was all real and she wanted to hold onto it for dear life.

She started to open her mouth before she suddenly heard the rustling of trees and barks of the hounds. Elphaba pulled back, picking up her broom. "Fiyero, you need to go," she whispered. He shook his head and Elphaba quickly pulled him in and kissed his lips. Fiyero held her close as he kissed her back with all the passion he had, he didn't want to let her go but Elphaba pulled back whispering, "Please Yero go. I'll be fine."

Fiyero glanced back before stepping away. He began to walk backwards into the forest before he stated to her, "I'll find you again. We'll be together."

"Go…"

"I love you," he voiced once more before he ran away back into the forest.

Elphaba felt the tears in her eyes before she took in a deep breath. "I love you too," she whispered into the wind before wrapping her cloak around her body again. She was going to see if Nessarose could help her.

Maybe fate planned Fiyero to find her. Maybe fate intended a bit of happiness for her.

* * *

**Review, comment, PM, etc! Thank you!**


End file.
